Sickness of Love
by Conflicted One
Summary: Post LOTF - Original Character/Daala/B'wuatu
1. Chapter 1: The Disease

**CHAPTER 1: The Disease**

Crevil Jade stood in the antechamber to the Chief of State of the GFFA, at parade rest in his brand new Captain's Uniform. Though the newly minted Captain, Fresh out of his commission from the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet Academy, looked calm, inside he was nervous, it was not every day that a new officer was called to the Chief of State's office by one of the most admired Admirals in the GFFA's History, Nek Bwua'tu. Upon his return to the academy this morning from his internship with the Fondor Shipyards Security Forces, the Commandant of the academy had given him his commission, informed him his graduation was postponed indefinite, and gave him a holo-chip that the commandant said gave him direct orders, which he found when he had played it, was a personal communication from Admiral Bwuat'u to report to the Chief's office at 1800 hours. He was an hour early.

Captain Jade began musing, he had been shocked to see how little activity Coruscant had, and further shocked to learn on his way over to the Chief's Palace that Coruscant was under martial law, and no one was allowed outside without orders or a military escort. He had even been stopped by Coruscant Security Force, who apologetically explained that they were working for Galactic Alliance Intelligence and Defense Forces, who explained that the Chief of State had been shipping fleets and placing planetary security forces across the galaxy under military control, after decimating thier ranks by 3/4 in some cases, and already instituted Martial Law on Coruscant, Corellia, Sluis Van, and multiple other planets.

Bringing himself out of his reverie, the captain noticed a droid signaling him, "Yes?"

"Captain, the Chief said to send you in, the Admiral and she are ready for you."

Captain Jade adjusted his uniform, tucked his cover under his arm, and marched briskly into the chief's office before coming to attention, "Captain Jade, Reporting as ordered, Chief." He stated, saluting and addressing the Chief as the Highest authority.

Chief of State of the GFFA, and Ex-Imperial Admiral Natasi Daala replied, "At Ease Captain, and please have a seat."

"Yes, Ma'am." Captain Jade responded.

"Captain, looking at your record here, you double majored at the academy? Earning two degrees in just 5 years?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I majored in, and earned a Bachelor's degree in Security and General Warfare Command, with a minor in Fleet Command. By Doubling Majoring I earned my Captain's rank instead of the normal Lieutenant." The captain responded, without an ounce of pride, just dry facts

"Impressive. Admiral Bwua'tu, please brief our Captain here on the current situation." The Chief of State responded while turning her attention to the Bothan Admiral standing nearby.

"Yes, Ma'am," The admiral replied taking a step forward. "Captain, your assignment revolves why the entire GFFA will soon be under Martial Law, as Coruscant is already. Somehow a virus was release that targets creatures with a certain gene, that is found throughout the galaxy. This disease, labeled "the Virus" spreads rapidly by once a person is a affected, they begin to multiply this virus in their lungs, breathing it out, contaminating the air. However the affected will show no symptoms for 10-12 days. and will live for a month, spreading the disease before it overcomes them. 89 of those who contract the disease will die, the other 11 that don't die, the disease dies in them and they are no harm to themselves or others. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. But what does this have to do with my assignment, as my records no doubt show, I barely passed biology, just enough to get through the academy, and my other sciences except for Flight and Aerospace Engineering and other like courses was fairly low."

Admiral Bwua'tu addressed the Captain once more, "Captain, you will be leading security, compromised of vetted CSF, GADF Police, and Scientists, for the Coruscant Branch of the Galactic Alliance Defense Academy. You will be charged with conducting tests of all those in attendance, and will be ordered to quarantine those, and the other in the academy for at least two months."

"Sir," Captain Jade hesitantly began, "I would like to know why I was chosen for this assignment, and would like to express my concern about it. I have friends at the academy, and my own fiancée is at the academy. I feel I may have a conflict of interest in this matter."

Chief of State Daala spoke up, "Captain, I have no doubt you feel like this will be a hard assignment, but my question is this, if given the assignment will you follow your orders?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but I would feel uncomfortable doing so." The captain replied.

"Then you shall be appointed this assignment, not all assignments will be easy, and not all orders will be fun to carry out, and this will look good. As to why you were chosen, Admiral Bwua'tu, please explain." Chief of State Daala responded.

"Aye, Ma'am. You were chosen because you were popular at the academy, you had a recent blood exam for your graduation physical that we were able to pinpoint and tell you were not at risk, and you are the closest to the academy at this time, furthermore you just graduated, so you are known to the Academy Cadets." The admiral resumed, handing a datacard to the Captain. "Captain, you will be leading a force of over 100 CSF, and 500 GADF personal, 100 doctors, 50 medics, 200 nurses, with 10 scientists, to cover the academy. All the Academy guards have also been ordered to place themselves under your command if cleared for duty by medical staff. You will also be shipped Medical supplies for the crisis as soon as possible. The commandant has also been told that you will be taking his place for at least two months, while he is transfered to another assignment that we need his expertise, once you arrive you are to place him first to be tested. Do you understand these orders?"

"Aye, Sir, but are you sure 600 guards will be enough for the roughly 6000 students who will be in attendance, thats not counting any of my former class that did not graduate, at the peak of the year we have twice that number. Normally we have 1000 guards."

"It wont be, however we will be transferring more to you as they are cleared for duty as being not at risk." The admiral Responded.

"Well then, Admiral, when do I report for duty?"

"Report for duty at 0200 this morning to the Commandant of the Academy. 0800 is Morning Mess, in which the student body will be in one of multiple places, you will be announced as the temporary Commandant. At 1000, have your team test the Commandant and quarantine him. At 1200 Hours, initiate Lock down procedures." Admiral Bwua'tu responded.

"Aye, Sir." Captain Crevil responded.

"Good luck, Captain. Dismissed" The chief of State interjected.

Captain Jade stood at attention, and responded, "Aye Aye Ma'am", before doing an about face and leaving. As he left the building, he placed his cover on, and though of this assignment, fearing the worse for his beloved back at the academy, and thoughts in turmoil at having to detain his mentor the Commandant, and other friends, instructors.


	2. Chapter 2: The Assignment Begins

**Chapter 2: The Assignment Begins**

Captain Crevil Jade returned to his apartment on the Academy Grounds by taxi, only to be met by the Academy's Assistant Director of Operations. "Captain Jade, we received word from the commandant that you would be assuming his position for some time. He has already packed his belongings and moved them to storage, and ordered us to move your belongings to the Commandant's Residence. It is ready for you. Would you like me to call a Academy taxi, or would you like me to have your personal transport from the academy called?"

Captain Jade paused for a minute, taking the time to read the director's nameplate on the uniform, and compose himself over this slight discomfort he was feeling at being moved into the Commandant's residence. "No, Director Pace. Have the Commandants transport left at the Residence, however I will need the keycard for the residence and the transport. Walk with me."

"Yes, Sir." Director Pace responded.

Captain Jade took a moment to look at his watch, it was only 1845. "Director, how does Commandant.. I mean General... Ecans feel about the change in assignment?"

"I think he feels good about it, sir. He has enjoyed the last few years, but was ready for an assignment with the Science Corp again for some time. He requested it twice already."

"Good. Anything else I should be aware of?" Captain Jade asked.

"No, sir, though I did take the luxury of pressing and preparing all of your uniforms and adding the Commandant's bars on the shoulders, and chestplate, except your current uniform." The Director responded.

As they neared the Commandant's Residence, Captain Jade turned to the Director. "Director, return to your quarters, get some rest, you have to be up at 500 hours if I remember correctly."

The director snapped to attention, saluted, and walked off to staff housing.

As Captain Jade approached his new residence, he saw a Coruscant Security Force and Galactic Alliance Defense Force Officer standing at the door. "May I help you, Gentlemen?" Captain Jade said as he saluted the GADF Colonel.

The GADF Colonel responded. "No, Captain, we are reporting as ordered by our respective commands, we are the ranking members of our appropriate departments assigned under your command, so no need to salute me."

"Very well, are your troops housed?" The Captain looked at the CSF Commander and the Colonel.

"Yes sir, almost all are stationed in Senior Housing now that it is empty due to all the seniors being on training assignment or Final exam assignment." The commander of the CSF forces said.

"Very Good. Colonel Selchu, I want 6 of your best men, and Commander.." He began looking at the commanders namebar, "Commander Turs, 6 of yours, to escort me tomorrow at 0800."

Both responded with affirmatives, "Is that all, Captain?" the CSF Commander asked.

"Yes, get some rest, I need you and your teams fully rested. And I need to get mine." Captain Jade Responded. before entering his residence and mounting the stairs to the bedchamber. He set his chrono for 0045, and looked, it was 1930 already, however he soon fell asleep after fixing his dress uniform with the Commandant's bars.

**12:45 the next Morning**

Captain Jade awoke to the sound of an alarm, Jumping out of bed, then noticing were he was. He was no longer a student, he was the commandant of the academy. No need to jump, he reminded himself. But it's only an hour before I have to report he thought to himself, gotta move fast.

He began to prepare, eating a small breakfast of fruit and oats and then beginning a 1 mile run around the academy grounds, before taking a shower, completing exactly at 1:30 am.

He took his speeder to the Commandants office, arriving at exactly 0155. He began Knocking.

"Enter." He heard from the other side, so he opened the door and stood at attention.

"Captain Crevil Jade reporting as ordered, Commandant."

"At ease, my boy." The commandant and General Said. "I told you, you were destined for greatness, Crevil, it seems I was more right than I tended to believe. And another thing, I'm not the commandant, you are. Get used to it."

"Yes, sir." The captain replied with a sad smile.

"Do you have any orders for this old general?" General Ecans asked. smiled comfortable as he led the Captain to his side of the desk, well the captains new side now.

"General, only that you are to publicly cede this role at 0800 over the PA Hologram system, then report back here at 1000 where I should have your orders waiting if Admiral Bwua'tu comes through." The captain responded, feeling uneasy at the deception.

"Okay, I'll be back, I have some packing to do. Do you mind if I take my leave?" The General asked.

"No, sir, feel free." Captain Jade said, as he took a seat and opened a link to the GADF Networks, surfing the holonet.

**8:00 AM**

Captain Jade heard a knock on his door, "Enter."

A silver protocol droid, opened the door and replied, "Commandant, General Ecans is here to help show you the key things, and to make an announcement."

"Send him in, and what is your designation?" Captain Jade responded.

"My designation is TC-98-PI, but the General and staff has always called my TeeCee." The Droid responded.

"Very Good." The Captain responded as General Ecans entered.

"Shall we get this show on the road, Captain?" The General asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Aye, Sir." The captain responded, as the General began showing him how to use the holograph PA system, and the general sound PA system for the grounds, amongst other things, at 0815 they began broadcasting over the Holocam PA system.

"Hello Cadets, this is Commandant Ecans. I have a short announcement for you, as of this moment, I will no longer be your commandant. Your new commandant is a man who you know and who graduated first in the last graduating class, and has just returned from Fondor, Captain Crevil Jade. Classes will continue as planned for the day. Thank you for your Time, Cadets." The General finished.

"Thank you, General, and if you report here at 1000 hours, we should have your orders ready." Captain Jade stood addressing his mentor.

"Aye, Captain. I'll be here." The General responded, as he turned to leave.

Once Captain Jade was sure that the General had left, he called Commander Turs and Colonel Selchu. " Colonel, Commander, please bring that squad I requested, and begin handing out assignments."

Both responded with Ayes before shutting off their comlinks.

**10:00 AM**

The Colonel and Commander had both reported with 5 troopers from each of their units, not unexpectedly they each filled the sixth slot, and had brought along the testing team. At precisely 1000, Captain Jade heard a knock on the door, responding, he gave the order, "Enter."

General Ecans entered, momentarily shocked at the Uniforms of CSF and GADF Personal with scientists' stuffed into the office. "Captain, what is the meaning of this?" He asked Captain Jade.

"General, I have been ordered to secure this academy, beginning with you against a danger none of us can fight. I have been ordered to detain you and begin a test on you, should you pass, you will be given new orders, should you fail, you will be quarantined."

"What Test?" The General looked at him with a hint of betrayal in his eyes.

"General, I did not want this assignment and even lodged a formal complaint against it, however a virus is spreading and we must test all citizens, I have been placed in charge of quarantining this academy. This test will be a simple blood test to see if you have the capability to not catch this disease. If we can be sure you are at no risk, you will be given new orders." The new Captain said, trying to explain himself.

The General looked at him, understanding the young captains pain, and refuting it, "I understand, son. I'll willingly accept."

The captain looked at the team of nurses and scientist standing nearby, "Commence the test." He ordered as he turned to Colonel Selchu. "Colonel, which area is the medical containment zone set up?"

"The Senior Athletic Hall, sir." The Colonel responded.

Captain Jade turned to the PA system controls. "All Cadets, please be warned, the Senior Athletic Hall is currently off limits to ALL cadets, any cadet who enters will be court-martialed. I repeat, the Senior Athletic Hall is off-limits to ALL cadets and staff, including seniors. Thank you." He turned back to the lead nurse.

"What are the results?" He asked.

"Positive, the General is not safe." The nurse responded in a sad voice.

"General, I need you to accompany a unit of CSF security outside to the Medical containment zone. You will be quarantined there for the next two months." The Captain said, attempting to keep a calm demeanor, even though he realized his mentor only had a 11 chance of survival.

"Aye, Captain." The General sad, a look of worry on his face.

"All will be explained in due time, old friend." The captain responded, as the General was being let out.

**12:00 PM**

Captain Jade steeled himself. knowing he was to initiate lockdown procedures, and yet knowing what it could mean, 80 of his friends, mentors, and classmates, could die.

I might as well get it over with, he thought to himself, "All Cadets, Attention. All Cadets, Attention, this is the Commandant, All Cadets are to report to their dorm rooms, the Campus is now under Level 1 lockdown" I repeat, the Campus is under Level one lockdown, all Cadets and Staff are to report to their rooms. No one without express orders is to remain outside. Failure to obey this order will be met with harsh penalties, Commandant Jade out."

Captain Jade then issued orders for guard units to begin looking into cadets and testing them for the gene. However he led his team to the apartment of his beloved. He knocked, and yelled "Commandant on Deck!" before hearing his fiancée, Mesh'la Cyare, yell, "Enter.". He signaled his escort and the testing team with him to remain outside as he opened the door, and entered, shutting it behind him, as his fiancée, a beautiful, petite, brunette cadet, rushed to give him a hug and kiss him. He slowly took her and pulled himself away, "I'm not here under good news, Love. You have to be tested for a deadly virus, as does the entire academy."

"A Virus? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Something released a deadly virus and the Chief wants to isolate it, all citizens have to be tested and quarantined, and I am here under assignment to see that it is done." Crevil responded.

"I'm ready." Was all Mesh'la said, as Crevil signaled the team.

They slowly entered, as he stood back to observe, and began to take blood. Within five minutes the head nurse signaled that they had a result.

"What is it? " The Captain asked, appearing much calmer than he feeled.

"She is..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Boundaries We Set

**Chapter 3: The Boundaries We Set**

* * *

Captain Crevil Jade, took a breath as the nurse was double checking her results. "Ma'am, the results are?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Commandant, she is..." The nurse took a breath, and switched her attention to Meshla Cyare, "Cadet, I'm sorry, your positive. You carry the gene the virus needs."

Cadet Cyare sank to the ground, knowing that something was wrong, even if she did not know the full extent of it.

Catain Jade, became suddenly upright, tight-lipped, and very military in manner. "Thank you." He turned to Commander Turs of the Coruscant Security Forces. He realized he was going to have to give the hardest order of his career "Please escort Cadet Cyare to the medical containment zone, as per your standing orders." Ordered Crevil with a tone of a machine.

Captain Jade did not know how to act, he was trained to handle death in combat, not condemning his love to death for no purpose, but that she was at a genetic loss. It was not fair.

The Commander looked at Captain Jade as if he was evil. "Sir?" The commander asked, wondering if the Captain would do anything to comfort the cadet, who was betrothed to him.

Meshla looked up at Crevil, knowing that he was in shock, and merely acting as he was trained to, to remain decisive and distanced from the pain of battle, until it passed.

"Commander, see to it, we have our orders, follow them through." Captain Jade responded, as he stood, gave Meshla a light hug, and then left the room, crisply.

Commander Turs turned and led Meshla to the containment zone.

**Later that Night**

Commandant Jade stood in his new office, looking out a window, as he watched the last his friends, classmates, instructors, and staff, be escorted from dorm rooms to the Senior Athletic Hall, or as it was becoming to be known by the students, the "Unknown Hall". Almost all of the students in the dorms where clueless as to what was going on, beyond a blood test. Some thought it was drug testings, some thought it was for vaccines, others thought it was all crazy.

Sterling reached over on his desk, ready to make an announcement, an announcement that would shock the student body, and send ripples through the academy's faculty, staff, and students lives. "All Students, faculty and staff, attention. Again, ATTENTION! This is Commandant Jade speaking. The last of the tests will be administered soon. Thank you for your patience. All students, staff, and faculty not isolated in the Senior Athletic Hall, will return to their rooms. For the next 24 hours, all persons are not allowed to leave those rooms, for any reason, without written orders from me, or orders from Commander Turs of the Coruscant Security Forces, or Colonel Selchu of the Galactic Alliance Defense Forces, bearing the seal of the Commandants office. After these 24 hours, you shall be limited to the building your living quarters are in for the next 72 hours. After that point, you will be allowed to roam the campus, but will NOT be allowed to leave for the next THREE months, under the Chief of Staff of the Galactic Alliance's orders. All Students who are quarantined in the Senior Athletic Hall, will attend classes remotely. Thank you for your patience."

Captain Jade, turned off the mike, and sat down, puring himself a small glass of Corellian Ale before he walked back to his residence and slept for the first time since 0200 that morning.

**Crisis Month 1 DAY 2 05:30 Coruscant Standard Time**

Sterling Awoke at the sound of his alarm going off, getting out of bed, he looked around at his new quarters, reminded of the crisis he was supposed to handle, not knowing what he would do. He then ate a small breakfast, sat out and ran 5 miles. Getting home around 0800, he took a shower and dressed in his uniform. He opened his Comm, and input Colonel Selchu's code, three-waying Captain Turs at the same time.

"Colonel Selchu, what do you need sir?"

"Captain Turs, here."

"Captain, Colonel, I need you each to bring 50 of your men and women, we have an appointment with the isolated folks, to explain what is going on."

"Yes, Sir" They both responded.

Fifteen minutes later both men showed up with their men, and the group began its slow, silent, march to the Senior Athletic Hall.


End file.
